


A cozy afternoon

by azurei



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fck what else to tag, i suck at this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurei/pseuds/azurei
Summary: Just you and Zen having a sweet time on the couch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at giving titles lmao

You sit on the couch, with Zen sitting behind you, his arms wrapped around your waist. He lets out a sigh and kisses your nape, his lips lingering there for a moment.  
“Hey MC…” he whispered  
“Hmm?”  
“About my upcoming project, it’s going to be really big…and with that we might have less time to spend with each other…” he said as his arms tighten their hold on your waist.  
He buries his head on the part where your neck meets your shoulder, another sigh escaping his mouth.  
You reach out your hand to pat his head, ruffling his hair a bit in the process.  
“Yeah…I’m gonna miss you a lot” you said, sadness evident in your voice.  
Zen shifts around making you face each other. He then moves one hand to support your back, the other wan still around your waist.  
“In that case, what do you want to do today babe?” he said, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.  
“How about we go to a café? There’s this one that just opened near our place a few days ago.” You said, a smile forming on your face.  
You were surprised when you felt Zen’s lips on your own. ****  
“Honey you’re so cute!” Zen said as he peppered your face with kisses starting from your forehead, your cheeks, your nose, and another one on your lips, this time lasting a bit longer than the previous.  
You pulled away after a while and Zen pressed his forehead against yours.  
“I love you MC. I love you so much” he whispered, eyes staring at your own. A blush was evident on his pale cheeks. A look of love and adoration can be seen in his eyes.  
“I love you too Hyun” you said as you leaned in to kiss his lips again.  
You both stayed there on the couch, hugging each other, savoring the moment as Zen whispered sweet nothings in your ear, sometimes cracking some jokes that make the both of you laugh.

_“Ah I can’t wait for our café date!” you thought to yourself._

**Author's Note:**

> Wooh my first MM fic lmao  
> should I make a part 2 for this? It'll be focused on their cafe date hehehe


End file.
